A wide variety of materials and fabrication options exist for the production of inkjet orifice structures. These options include electroformed metallic part, laser-ablated polymeric films, direct-imaged photopolymer films, precision machined (i.e. micro-Electrical Discharged Machining) metallic foils, and silicon wafer-based processes. As print quality demands increase, however, there is a nearly continuous drive toward smaller drop weights and higher nozzle counts for competitive print systems. The resulting manufacturing challenges for orifice size, shape, and alignment are significant.